Eraser Room Fun
by ReiaGZ
Summary: A secret note leads to a pleasurable experience for Maria in the famed eraser room.


**Tittle:** Eraser Room Fun

**Rating: M**

**Summary:** A secret not leads to a pleasurable experience for Maria in the famed eraser room.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim whatsoever on the Roswell Franchise. Remember than when trying to sue.

My foot tapped impatiently as I stared up at the classroom clock for the fifth time in the last minute. I couldn't wait until the bell rung signaling the end of class. I pulled a neatly folded note out of my purse and stared at it for the hundredth time. It was short but to the point and it had me about to jump out of my clothes from excitement.

_**Meet me in the Eraser Room at the end of sixth period.**_

_**M**_

I couldn't really explain why that note had me so giddy. I guess it was because of the fact that Michael hadn't been speaking to me in two weeks and now he was asking me to meet him in the Eraser Room. For all I know he just might want to talk to me about some alien crisis. I shook my head and grinned. Nahh! That couldn't be it. That boy wants me.

As I refolded the note I looked up and noticed Liz looking at me oddly. I just grinned harder and winked at her. I wasn't about to let her tales of sorrow about Max get me down. She made her bed and she had to be the one to lie in it. I could never give up on love as easily as she had. Nope not me, I'm a tenacious little devil.

I laughed quietly to myself then practically jumped out of my skin at the abrupt sound of the bell ringing. I quickly shoved my books in my backpack and headed out for the door.

"Maria, wait up. I need to talk to you."

I turned with an impatient sigh and waited for Liz to walk up to me. "What is it Liz? I have something really important to do."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a girl's night out, just you and me. I'm really feeling down and I need my best friend to talk to."

Gosh I don't think I can take a whole night with her bitching about Max, Tess, and destiny. I was off to make my own destiny and here she was holding me up. "I'm sorry Liz but my mom and I already made plans to have a mother daughter night."

"Oh!" She said with a dejected look.

"I'm sorry Liz. I would try to cancel but she's been looking forward to this all week."

"That's okay I understand. Well I have to go to class. Talk to you later. Kay?"

"Okay. Bye!" I watched her walk off before turning around to hurry off to the Eraser Room. Michael baby here I come.

I looked around to make sure no one was lurking in the halls. Then I walked up to the door that was already partially open. I did one more check of the perimeter before quickly backing up into the room.

All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind. "Mi..." was all I could manage to get out before my body was seized into a very searing embrace and my mouth was covered with the most amazing lips. Moans were the only sounds coming from my mouth as he backed me up against the wall. His lips finally released mine and I could have wept at the lost.

I pulled away and moved over to the light switch so that I could see his face. He stopped. "Don't." came his whisper.

I frowned in curiosity, "Why not?"

He ignored my question and pulled me back into his arms. "Michael…" I started to say.

He shut me up by kissing me again. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close to me, but he pinned them up over my head. With his free hand he lifted one of my legs up, making room for him between my thighs. Little moans of pleasure came from deep within me when I felt his erection pressed against me. I unconsciously lifted my other leg up, drawing him closer.

Our combined heat felt wonderful. His mouth made love to my mouth, then to my neck as his kisses traveled lower eventually down to my breast. I didn't even realize when he opened my shirt but he had and now his tongue was causing such painful pleasure to my swollen nipples. Back and forth, he traveled between each breast.

"Michael." I moaned, then again, "Oh Michael."

I wanted to scream in frustration when he reached my breast. This is the farthest Michael and I had ever gone. Usually he stops after a few kisses. He never went so far as to open my shirt before.

At the moment his kisses began to travel even lower. I was shocked and reached out to stop his flight. But he pushed my hands away and continued on, mapping my body with his hot, wet kisses.

Instead of unbuttoning my skirt he just pushed it up, bunching it around my waist. "Oh Michael what are you doing?" I asked when he hooked his fingers into the top of my panties and begin to pull them down and off.

He ignored my words, but I didn't mind because his next action caused me to forget my own name. I could only cry out in pleasure as his tongue pushed past my nether lips and begin to duel with my aching clit. If he hadn't have been holding on to my waist I would have melted to the floor then and there.

I wrapped one leg across his shoulder and grabbed the back of his head trying to get that masterful tongue closer to me. I could hear him laughing softly at my eagerness but I didn't care. I just wanted more. He began to thrust his tongue deep into me. I bit down on my bottom lip and held in a scream as my orgasm hit. His tongue didn't stop I could feel his eager little tongue lapping at my juices until it was over.

He pulled away from my clutching hands and leg and began to stand up. "That's it?" I started to pout but then I cheered back up when I heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being unzipped.

I reached out my hand blindly searching for that part that would soon give me so much pleasure. I wrapped my hand around his hard member and began to squeeze and stroke it softly. He groaned loudly in my ear and signaled for me to continue my strokes.

I could feel drops of liquid heat oozing from the tip of his shaft. While I stroked him he slid his fingers into me bringing me to pleasure once again. I buried my face into his neck and bit into his flesh as I came a second time.

He released me once more and I released him... He guided his flesh to my heated entrance. Slowly, slowly he started to push into me.

Rrring...

I cried out in frustration as he stopped his descent into me. The bell had rung signaling the end of class. I wanted to cry from the loss of his passion as he pulled away from me.

Wordlessly we both fixed our clothes. He pushed me towards the door once I was dressed. I gave him one last look in the darkness before turning and walking out the room.

I paused in my tracks when I was halfway out the door. I saw Michael and Isabel standing next to the lockers a few doors down the hall.

I thought to myself, 'If Michael is standing there, then who in the hell just gave me so much pleasure?'

I felt him bump into me from the back... I slowly turned around. "Max?"

He stared at me sheepishly, "Umm, Hi Maria."

"That was you? Why?"

"Yes it was me. I've had the hots for you for a long time. I don't regret one minute of what we just did."

I tried to feel one strand of anger, something, but I found that I wasn't mad at all. I looked back over to where Michael was still talking to Isabel. It's not like I had a chance with him, now that he's found destiny with her. I turned back to Max.

"You know I should be angry, but I just can't seem to feel that emotion. What you did to me in the Eraser is something I've never experienced before. Do you think it's possible you can make me feel that way again?"

He looked at me with hope in his eyes and a little something else I couldn't describe. "Hell yeah, I know I can."

"Good. My mom is out of town... Wanna go back to my place?"

No need for me to ask him twice. He grabbed a hold of my hand and practically dragged me through the halls of West Roswell High.

Oh yeah. This is going to be a smoking night.

*** * * THE END * * ***


End file.
